


smile

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, it's mild angst mostly fluff, jesper has been gambling, wylan van sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: Post-Crooked Kingdom (by many years). Jesper has to admit to his husband that he broke his non-gambling streak, losing them a lot of money.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	smile

Jesper pushed open the door to his house, weariness slowing his motions. He hears the soft sounds of the piano seeping from the crack between the door and its frame. Pushing it open all the way, he walked in. The piano solo picked up, rushing and free, the notes tumbling like a brook. Jesper crossed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the music, as he always did. Imagined letting go of his worries into the freedom of the brook. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe of the music room. But peace wasn’t coming. Frowning, Jesper felt the full weight of today’s struggles and worries crashing in.

That damned Makker’s Wheel.

The music stopped. Jesper opened his eyes and focused on the bob of strawberry blond curls leaning over the piano. Wylan lifted his head. When he saw Jesper he smiled, as if Jesper had made his day simply being here. Jesper’s heart pulled at the sight of that sunshine smile. Once again, he tried to let go and lose himself in that smile, and have all his guilt and debt disappear-

Wylan’s smile vanished. Replaced by it was a look of concern. He stood up and came to stand in front of Jesper, worry etched into the lines of his face.

“Jes, are you all right?” Wylan took his husband’s face in his hands. Jesper grasped those hands and buried his face in them. Guilt gnawed at him as he breathed the smell of Wy. Explosives, sheet music, and a hint of chocolate.

Intoxicating.

What man doesn’t want a husband who smells of yummy musical bombs?

“Jes?” Wylan presser gently. Jesper stepped back and looked at Wylan.

“Please, just… smile. I really need to see you smile right now.”

Wylan looked at him quizzically, and tried to force a smile. Jesper cringed at the forced cheesiness. “You look like you’re in physical pain.” He commented, and Wylan frowned at him.

“Well I don’t have anything to smile about.”

“You mean simply standing in front of me isn’t enough? I’d say my charm was wearing off, but that’s impossible.”

Wylan gave a small smile, amused. Jesper drank it up. Nothing could compare to Wylan’s innocent, honest, bright as day smile. Well, it was a small smile, but it still shone. It was a smile that momentarily made Jesper happy himself. One that he would trade all the gold in the world for.

Well, maybe all the gold was pushing it.

Perhaps just most of it.

Jesper traced his thumb around Wylans lips, clinging to the lingering fragments of the smile. Moving his fingers to cup Wylan’s cheek, he leaned down and brought his lips to Wylan’s. Jesper closed his eyes, and let out all his worries, guilt, and frustration, as well as his love and joy of having this beam of sunshine in his life into that kiss. Wylan leaned back, breaking the kiss. He looked up, and on tiptoe, pressed his forehead to Jesper’s.

“What happened?” He asked gently, taking Jesper’s hand in his. Jesper hadn’t even realized how his fingers had been fidgeting until now.

“I… I tried my hand a Makker’s Wheel today.”

Wylan cringed, and Jesper’s guilt levels went sky high.

“Jes, I thought you were done gambling.” He was right. After everything, Wy had convinced Jesper to use his powers more often, and something healed in him. He no longer seeked the thrill of gambling dens.

“I was- but I saw a game today on my way home and couldn’t resist. It had been so long… I’m so sorry Wy.” Jesper’s voice broke.

“How much did you put down?” Wylan’s voice was patient, even, not accusatory.

“500,000 kruge.”

500,000 kruge, gone. Because of his stupid decisions. It was like his father all over again, only now with Wy.

Stupid, stupid, stupid-

“Jes, look at me.” Wylan’s soothing voice brought Jesper out of his wallow of self-loathing.

“It was one mistake. You didn’t lose us our house, and we still have plenty of money from that crazy heist from years ago. Besides, there are more important things than kruge. You are still my good, charismatic…”

“Handsome…” Jes added.

“Handsome,”

“Snazzy-”

Wylan sighed. “I refuse to add snazzy- husband. This one mistake doesn’t define you.”

Jesper pulled Wylan closer and let those words sink in.

“So… you’re not kicking me out of the house?”

Wylan almost laughed. “Nope.”

“Good, because if you did I’d be forced to camp out in front of the window every night to hear you play piano. And I don’t want to be arrested for stalking, of all things. If I’m going not be arrested, it has to be for something good.”

“Good? Like what.”

Jesper thought for a moment. “Eh, someone as snazzy as me won’t get caught anyways, so why consider it?” He winked, and a blush crept over Wylan’s cheeks.

Jesper smirked. He felt very accomplished to be able, after all these years, to still make Wy blush like that.

He pecked Wylan teasingly, who smiled and pinked a shade darker in response. With that smile, Jesper felt all his worries evaporate.

“Come on Wylan Van Sunshine,” the teasing nickname felt appropriate. “Keeping in mind we just lost 500k, let’s go get some coffee.”

Wylan beamed at him, and Jesper wondered what he’d ever done to deserve this smart, kind, and loving ray of sunshine as his husband.


End file.
